


Пока ты спал

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Werewolves, ПВП, Фандомная битва 2020, делить постель, мастурбация, наручники, оборотни, сомнофилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: М-21 не может привыкнуть к своей новой природе, это вызывает приступы тревоги и раздражительности. Он обращается к Франкенштейну и тот предлагает ему подходящее лекарство для нервных оборотней.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Пока ты спал

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Прививка от](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090278) by [fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020), [Shantriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss). 



> По заявке: "нужно больше золота Франкенштейн/М21, пожалуйста".  
> Предупреждения: элементы сомнофилии, наручники.
> 
> Текст послужил вдохновением для [Пока ты спал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090278)

Черт возьми, это ведь был всего лишь журнал!  
Не сигареты, не драка, не наркота…. Жалкий журнальчик с непристойными картинками. Не порно откровенное даже. И все равно его до сих пор потряхивало.  
М-21 осторожно скосил глаза вниз. Расправил и снова сжал в кулак пальцы. Когтей видно уже не было. Он поспешно перевел взгляд обратно на стол Франкенштейна, стараясь вернуть спокойную заинтересованность. Только замечаний шефа о его рассеянности сейчас не хватало.  
Мальчишка всего лишь немного взбрыкнул. Он явно был не из того сорта школьных задир, которым так и чешется нарваться на кого-то и показать свою крутость. Этот явно был из простых, почти домашних маминых мальчиков. Хрен его знает, может, тот журнал вообще был первым, что он купил самостоятельно. Но вот то, что он рискнул промямлить какие-то возражения и отказался после первого требования отдать запрещенную на территории школы вещицу – вот что вывело из себя. Молниеносно, ярко и жгуче. Словно в его голове выключили свет на секунду, а когда включили, он уже смотрел, как его рука тянется к вороту школьного пиджака, подрагивая от желания поднять пацана в воздух и тряхнуть, как тряпичную куклу. И на пальцах руки, заведенной за тощую шею, отчетливо выступали вытянувшиеся когти.  
М-21 едва сдержал порыв помотать головой, избавляясь от воспоминаний. Нет, малого он, естественно, не тронул. Просто велел топать на урок. Сказал только, что если ему и правда так важен этот журнал, он может лично прийти после занятий и забрать его из директорского кабинета. Пацана, конечно же, и след простыл. А журнал оказался в мусоре для сжигания, а вовсе не на столе у Франкенштейна.  
Тао сбоку от него переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему, наверное, уже не терпелось бежать исполнять новые указания. Еще бы: бюджет на новые игрушки, новые возможности побаловаться с системой школьной охраны. Даже на вкус Двадцать первого это звучало интересней, чем указание увеличить количество обходов и усилить бдительность, которые получили они с Такео.  
\- Теперь можете быть свободны, - объявил им Франкенштейн и протянул руку, зашарив по столу в поисках отложенных очков. Этот жест всегда давал понять, что он закончил с разговорами и планирует перейти к бумагам.  
\- Да, босс!  
Тао вылетел из кабинета первым. За ним спокойно выскользнул Такео. М-21 был уже в шаге от двери.  
\- Что с твоей рукой? - раздался позади него тихий вопрос. – Проблемы с чувствительностью? Онемение?  
Заметил. М-21 поморщился.  
\- Да нет, все в порядке, - ответ вышел ровным и спокойным. По крайней мере, ему самому так казалось.  
\- Ты несколько раз сжимал и разжимал пальцы. Обычно подобные механические жесты для тебя не характерны, - вот голос Франкенштейна действительно был ровным. И он не обвинял и не требовал ответа - просто озвучивал факты. Почему же тогда в ответ на эти слова внутри снова полыхнуло раздражение?  
\- Если тебя что-то беспокоит, всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, ты же знаешь.  
Порыв злости он затушил в себе так же мгновенно, как тот вспыхнул. И вместе с тем сформировался и ответ.  
\- Могу я…- наконец, обернулся он и взглянул в лицо Франкенштейну. - Подойти сегодня? В лабораторию, - пояснил он, хотя наверняка это было понятно и так. – Когда ты будешь свободен?  
\- Приходи, как освободишься, - спокойно ответил Франкенштейн. – У меня на сегодня намечена довольно рутинная работа, так что можешь спускаться в любое время.  
М-21 кивнул и вышел из кабинета, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Вот так. Правильно. Может, сказал он это на одном лишь внезапном импульсе, но решение это точно было верным. Ему нужна была помощь.

\- Хмм…  
Франкенштейн постучал остро заточенным карандашом по бумагам.  
\- И как давно ты заметил эти изменения в поведении?  
\- Два, - попытался воскресить в памяти М-21, – возможно, три месяца. Но это не изменения… Я о том, что это не происходит постоянно. Иначе бы я сказал раньше. В прошлый раз это больше было похоже на нервозность. Я сначала и значения не придал, решил, что просто напряжение сказывается, ожидание опасности. Просыпаться стал по нескольку раз за ночь. В тот раз это длилось три-четыре дня, считая с того момента, как я заметил. А сейчас к этому добавилась еще и раздражительность.  
\- Имеешь в виду, даже больше обычного, - уточнил Франкенштейн. М-21 тяжело глянул на него в ответ. – Ну что за взгляд? Можно подумать, сам не в курсе, что нрав у тебя, мягко говоря, не сахар.  
\- Имею в виду, что сегодня едва не выпустил когти, просто отчитывая ученика, - перевел он взгляд на крепко сцепленные пальцы.  
Франкенштейн снова задумчиво хмыкнул и принялся что-то набирать на клавиатуре.  
\- Значит, обострения ты у себя замечаешь раз в месяц?  
\- Да.  
\- Примерно в одно и то же время?  
\- Да. И, на тот случай, если ты изучаешь лунный календарь, сейчас не полнолуние.  
\- А полнолуние для оборотней и не является какой-то знаковой точкой, - взгляд Франкенштейна быстро забегал по монитору. – Для настоящих, я имею в виду. Ты ведь и сам уже должен был заметить, что вы не похожи на персонажей из дешевых ужастиков. Вы обращаетесь по собственному желанию, в любой день цикла, не теряете разума и трансформа у вас далека от того убожества, что обычно рисуют в фильмах. Но, - он снова повернулся в кресле, разворачиваясь к Двадцать первому, - я бы предположил, что оно является знаковым конкретно для тебя. Пока ты не полностью свыкся с собой и не до конца изучил свою новую природу, подсознательно ты все-таки зацикливаешься на этой самой старой и недостоверной информации об оборотнях. Ну и, как следствие, на полной луне.  
\- Но сейчас-то она не полная.  
\- Правильно, - согласился Франкенштейн. – По навязанной большинством фильмов и книг версии, полная луна – это как бы точка перелома. Тот самый момент невозврата, когда киношные оборотни теряют себя и превращаются в животное. Оставляют позади борьбу с собой и просто сбрасывают кожу. Можно даже сказать, что этот момент несет облегчение. А вот период, который ему предшествует, как раз наполнен тревогой и страхом, предчувствием, терзаниями, раздражением, гневом.  
\- То есть, - подытожил М-21, – считай, всем тем, что описал я.  
\- Именно. Другими словами: то, что ты испытываешь – это совершенно человеческие и вполне объяснимые эмоции. Я, например, перед квартальными проверками тоже нет-нет, да мечтаю свернуть кому-нибудь тощую шею, потому что заранее предчувствую, что в расчетах будет что-то, чего я туда не вносил. А у тебя возрастает тревога перед грядущим полнолунием, потому что подсознание все-таки шепчет, что именно в эту ночь тело может преподнести сюрприз. Так что тебе я бы банально порекомендовал хорошую комбинацию успокоительного и снотворного.  
\- Звучит как хреновая шутка, - нахмурился М-21.  
\- Вовсе нет, - Франкенштейн едва заметно усмехнулся. - Поверь мне, беспокойство оборотня мало чем отличается от беспокойства человека или благородного. В том, что касается мозга и его реакций, все мы на удивление одинаковы. Так что да, твою тревогу поможет погасить полноценный сон и покой. Мне только нужно просчитать для тебя дозировку.  
Не могло же все и правда оказаться настолько просто?  
\- Можешь одеваться, только не опускай один рукав.  
\- Так ты что, прямо сейчас мне и вколешь? – обернулся через плечо М-21, встряхивая в руках рубашку.  
\- Конечно, - Франкенштейн уже подошел к стеклянному шкафчику и, открыв дверь, принялся что-то искать там. Его голосу вторило тихое позвякивание. – Зачем нам затягивать, если все необходимое есть у меня прямо сейчас? Ляжешь сегодня пораньше, а завтра сам себя не узнаешь.  
Двадцать первый отвлекся всего на секунду, застегивая пуговицы, а Франкенштейн, периодически сверяясь с экраном, уже встряхивал что-то в ампуле, смешивая, впрыскивая. В длинных умелых пальцах мелькали, поблескивая в лабораторном свете, стекло и металл.  
\- Будильник на всякий случай поставь на два звонка с разницей в несколько минут, - посоветовал он. - Даже если обычно встаешь без него.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул М-21.  
Тонкая игла легко нырнула под кожу, поршень мягко пришел в движение, вгоняя в вену успокоительный коктейль для нервных оборотней.

Запотевший рычаг крана проскользнул в руке, когда Франкенштейн перекрыл воду. Горячий влажный воздух мелкими каплями оседал на коже и на всех поверхностях, казалось, даже заготовленное полотенце потяжелело. Он тщательно вытерся, отстраненно отмечая, как быстро рассеивается пар под действием включенной вытяжки. Горячие упругие струи словно счистили с него все тревоги и мысли прошедшего дня. Они расслабляли, позволяли забыться. Чтобы потом погрузиться в сон с максимально легкой головой и чистым сознанием.  
Ощущение неправильности пробралось под кожу за долю секунды до того, как его ладонь опустилась на ручку двери. Это не тревога, не опасность – никаких предупреждающих внутренних сигналов. Просто сегодня что-то казалось неправильным. И лучше было бы быстрее выяснить – что. Он толкнул дверь и вошел комнату. И даже не попытался заглушить тихий удивленный смешок, что сорвался с его губ.  
Это, без сомнения, была комната самого Франкенштейна - ошибки быть не могло. И кровать, безусловно, тоже была его. Но на ней – М- Двадцать первый. Спал сном младенца, приютившись на самом краешке матраса. Одет он был в ту же одежду, в которой покинул его лабораторию, значит, еще даже не переодевался ко сну. Франкенштейн задумчиво хмыкнул. Кажется, необходимо пересмотреть дозировку. Если после инъекции Двадцать первого настолько штормило, что он спутал комнаты и даже не заметил чужого запаха, то это явно не то, что им требуется. Франкенштейн обошел постель, разглядывая неожиданного гостя внимательнее. Спал М-21 на боку, подогнув ноги, скомкав и прижав к себе уголок одеяла в характерном жесте, выдающем одиноких, нуждающихся в тепле людей. Волосы рассыпались в беспорядке почти полностью скрывая лицо. С запозданием Франкенштейн вспомнил, что украдкой разглядывать спящих людей не очень-то вежливо. Вот только данный-то экземпляр спал в его постели. И почему-то разбудить его рука у Франкенштейна не поднималась. Не то чтобы это было самым милым зрелищем, что ему доводилось видеть, но все же эта странная беззащитность и уязвимость обычно резкого и замкнутого М-21 будили в нем что-то покровительственное. Что-то, о чем, возможно, он и сам не хотел бы знать. И, возможно, поэтому более рациональная мысль о том, что будить человека, жалующегося на проблемы со сном и получившего дозу снотворного, в принципе не стоит, пришла к нему только второй.  
Со вздохом Франкенштейн принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Ладно. Будить и выдворять из своей постели это сопящее чудо он не станет. Но и для того, чтобы ночевать в кресле, он, простите, уже несколько веков как староват. Прохладный воздух прошелся по обнаженному телу, когда Франкенштейн полностью избавился от одежды - в его комнате всегда было немного прохладно, и пока он доставал из шкафа пижаму, кожа успела покрыться россыпью бисеринок гусиной кожи. Скользкий шелк мазнул по телу, и его касание оказалось лишь немногим теплее воздуха, но ощущение привычной мягкой ткани на теле, кажется, согревало само по себе. Многолетние ритуалы рождают привычку и вплетаются в память. Тело помнит. Тело знает, что после горячей воды последует прохлада, а после облачения в мягкий шелк оно окажется в постели, под одеялом, где, согревшись, нальется покоем и расслабленностью. Вот только сегодня алгоритм оказался немного нарушен.  
Франкенштейн забрался на свободную половину кровати. Места ему осталось предостаточно – М-21 по-прежнему, сжавшись, лежал почти на самом краю. Вот только одеяло он себе сграбастал полностью, смяв, скрутив и запихнув куда-то под себя, оставив свободным лишь короткий край, который судорожно сжимал в руках. Словно обнимает во сне что-то дорогое. Даже не обнимает, а всеми силами старается схватить, накрыть всем телом, вцепившись до боли сжатыми пальцами, втиснув, вжав в себя.  
«Что ты пытаешься удержать? - мелькнуло в голове. - Что так боишься потерять?»  
Вспоминает ли Двадцать первый погибшего напарника или тщетно ловит утраченные воспоминания, которые проскальзывают сквозь скрюченные, сведенные спазмом пальцы? Тихо вздохнув, Франкенштейн осторожно потянул ткань на себя. Видимо, почувствовав натяжение, М-21 еще сильней сжал пальцы и зарылся в складки одеяла лицом. Мышцы под одеждой напряглись.  
\- Тише, тише, - прошептал Франкенштейн, не переставая мягко тянуть ткань. – Я не заберу все, честное слово, - он почувствовал, как уголок рта дернулся в нервной усмешке – он уговаривал спящего в его кровати оборотня уступить ему немного его же одеяла. И, словно этого мало, второй рукой он уже потянулся к Двадцать первому и легонько гладил по волосам.  
– Все хорошо. Тут с лихвой хватит на двоих, - он коснулся напряженного плеча. – Ты просто немного поделишься со мной, и мы оба спокойно проспим до самого утра, ок?  
Понемногу, сантиметр за сантиметром, ему все-таки удалось вытащить из-под Двадцать первого вполне достаточно ткани для того, чтобы можно было укрыться. Параллельно Франкенштейн отметил, что пальцы у того заметно расслабились, разжавшись из захвата, но все еще были растопырены и согнуты, словно готовы в любой момент схватить и сжаться вновь. Франкенштейн нырнул озябшими ступнями под одеяло, потянулся к выключателю, и помещение захватила бархатная полутьма. Под одеялом оказалось не просто тепло – Франкенштейн на краткое мгновение удивился этому – жарко. Ну конечно же! М-21 нагрел его, пока лежал с ним в обнимку. И это неожиданное тепло после, казалось бы, привычной прохлады снаружи действовало необычайно расслабляющее, и Франкенштейн, поёрзав еще немного и прислушавшись к раздающемуся рядом размеренному дыханию, с удовольствием позволил себе соскользнуть в сон.  
Проснулся он, по ощущениям, довольно скоро из-за каких-то непонятных маневров сбоку. Сначала М-21 едва ощутимо поворочался, натягивая общее одеяло, потом раздался тихий скребущий звук, словно ногти скользят по ткани, а затем плеча Франкенштейна осторожно коснулись горячие пальцы. Двадцать первый проснулся и не мог понять, где находится? Франкенштейн сонно нахмурился. Дозировку определенно нужно было пересмотреть! Но вместо того, чтобы дернуться от неожиданности, натолкнувшись на препятствие, и окончательно проснуться от этого, М-21 поступил странно. Он сжал пальцы на скользкой ткани рукава Франкенштейновой пижамы, подтянул себя ближе, сонным движением скользнув по простыням и обдавая волной жара, и вновь замер, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо и не выпуская из пальцев зажатой ткани. Франкенштейн тихо усмехнулся в потолок: кажется, он только что был признан достойной заменой отобранному скомканному одеялку. Словно убедившись, что добыча не пытается ускользнуть, рука на плече немного ослабила захват и переползла чуть дальше на грудь, где вновь настороженно замерла.  
Ну, что ж… Против обнимашек он, в целом, не возражал. Да и сколько потом еще можно будет припоминать это Двадцать первому.  
Франкенштейн попытался пошевелиться под тяжелой горячей ладонью, устраиваясь удобнее. В ответ М-21 недовольно заворчал сквозь сон, надавил сильнее и слегка прихватил ткань на его груди едва прорисовавшимися когтями, словно веля не шевелиться.  
\- Да не переживай. Никуда я не денусь из собственной кровати, - заверил его Франкенштейн, тихо усмехаясь. –Тем более после того, как с таким трудом отвоевал себе кусочек одеяла.  
Кажется, эта ночь обещала быть очень долгой.

Обычно Франкенштейн просыпался мгновенно. Тоже привычка, сформировавшаяся за столетия. Ясность мыслей приходит в ту же секунду, что открываются глаза. Его сознание приучено к этому так же, как и его тело. Поэтому сегодняшнее пробуждение и казалось таким непривычным. В теле ощущалась давно уже, казалось бы, забытая сонная леность. Сознание отмечало, что грань пробуждения уже пройдена, но глаза открывать не хотелось. Франкенштейн сонно зажмурился, удивляясь тому, как охота потянуться до хруста и, перевернувшись на бок, забыться сном еще на несколько минут. Конечно же, этого он себе не позволил. И о причине непривычных капризов тела догадался довольно скоро. В постели было тепло. Пожалуй, даже жарко. А уже многие годы бодрость по утрам Франкенштейну неизменно возвращала установленная в помещении прохлада. Но, как оказалось, в плане влияния на температуру М-21, прижимающийся к его боку, в разы превосходил усердно работающий кондиционер. От его тела исходил непривычный для человека жар, словно лежишь в обнимку с большой грелкой. И именно это растекающееся по всему телу тепло и вызывало подобную расслабленность. Франкенштейн принялся неторопливо перетряхивать воспоминания. Как давно, оказывается, он не проводил ночь с кем-то в одной постели. Даже в те времена, когда он еще практиковал периодические встречи для удовлетворения естественных потребностей, он никогда не оставался ни с кем до утра. Он всегда разграничивал просто хороший секс и личное.  
За ночь Двадцать первый не сменил положения и сейчас все так же лежал, уткнувшись в его плечо и вцепившись пальцами в ткань пижамы. Соседство, в целом, было совершенно необременительным – мысленно отметил Франкенштейн. И, пожалуй, даже было не лишено определенного очарования. Теперь он знал, что М-21 спит очень тихо, дышит почти беззвучно, что со сна его губы чуть более припухлые, чем обычно днем, и что во сне морщинка между его бровей почти разглаживается. И, даже несмотря на зажатую позу, выглядит он мягче и, кажется, даже моложе своей дневной версии. Франкенштейн снова поморщился от мысли о том, что занимается разглядыванием спящего, хотя давно бы уже стоило взять себя в руки, взбодриться и разрушить эту сонную идиллию. В конце концов, рабочего дня сегодня никто не отменял. Приняв это волевое решение, он осторожно встряхнул Двадцать первого за плечо.

Школьный двор был пуст. Все ученики находились на уроке, и можно было увидеть сквозь большие окна школьного здания, как они, кто ровно, кто развалившись, кто склонившись к соседу, сидят за партами. Нарезая очередной круг по вверенной ему территории, М-21 снова машинально бросил взгляд на огромные часы на фасаде.  
Итак. Он тихо сгорал от стыда уже без малого шесть часов.  
Почти шесть часов прошло с того момента, как его разбудило легкое прикосновение к плечу. С того момента, как он, сонно продрав глаза, понял, что будит его лично Франкенштейн. С того момента, как до него дошло, что он находится в чужой спальне, в чужой постели, и что там он провел всю, блин, ночь.  
Франкенштейн – воплощенное терпение и понимание – никаких претензий, правда, не высказал. Сказал только, что ждет его вечером, и что им нужно будет пересмотреть дозировку, а после отпустил собираться на работу.  
Из комнаты М-21 вылетел пулей. И все то время, что он судорожно растирал себя мочалкой, смывая с себя смущающее явный для его нюха запах чужого геля для душа с нотами лаванды, чужой постели и чужого тела, все то время, что он поспешно метался по комнате, облачаясь в рабочую форму, и даже всю дорогу до школы, мысли в его голове метались в хаосе.  
Было откровенно стыдно.  
Он вторгся туда, куда его не звали. И куда он не имел права вторгаться. В личное. Место для сна.  
Франкенштейн и так отдал им слишком много. Его дом уже не был просто его домом. Его лаборатория не была только его лабораторией. Даже его школа не была больше его школой. Все это он разделил с ними. Добровольно, без раздумий, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Единственным уголком, что по-прежнему мог считаться только его личным пространством, была, пожалуй, спальня. Так мало. Он оставил себе так ничтожно мало, раздарив и разделив с ними так много. А теперь М-21 невольно посягнул и на это и чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, препогано.  
После полудня стыд перерос в глухую злость, и теперь эта злость продолжала разбухать в нем, словно опухоль. И как сегодня вечером Франкенштейну в глаза-то смотреть?  
«У меня все чисто», - голос Такео в наушнике вырвал его из липкой трясины размышлений.  
«Здесь тоже», - отчитался он и украдкой снова глянул на часы. Время неумолимо утекало, приближая его к моменту икс.

Франкенштейн сегодняшний ничем не отличался от Франкенштейна образца вчерашнего вечера. Такой же собранный и расслабленный одновременно, комфортно обложившийся бумагами и пробирками.  
\- Для начала расскажи мне, каково твое общее состояние сегодня, - Франкенштейн привычно сверкал очками и ловко крепил ему на голову сеточку электродов. – Как по ощущениям повлияли препарат и крепкий сон на твою тревогу и раздражительность. Хотелось сегодня кому-нибудь съездить по морде?  
\- Себе разве что, - честно признался М-21.  
\- Зачем утруждаться самому? Для этого и так всегда найдутся желающие, стоит тебе только открыть рот. А теперь все же ответь на мой вопрос. Иначе заставлю писать отчет, пока я буду пересчитывать дозировку.  
М-21 открыл было рот и завис. До этого момента он не задумывался о своем состоянии, но ведь сегодня, и правда, зудящее под кожей раздражение его покинуло. Весь день он мысленно грыз самого себя за ошибку, но разозлиться на кого-то с пол-оборота и тем более утратить контроль над телом – этого не было. Ни прорезающихся клыков, ни отросших когтей. В целом, его состояние действительно было намного стабильнее, чем вчера.  
\- Нет. По сравнению с парой дней до этого, сегодня было довольно-таки спокойно.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Франкенштейн и мягко толкнул его в грудь, укладывая на кушетку. – Значит, нужно отрегулировать только фазу вхождения в сон. Если тебя вырубило настолько быстро, что ты заблудился в доме…  
-Что? – вскинулся М-21, приподнимаясь на локте несмотря на то, что Франкенштейн продолжал надавливать ему на грудь. - Нет. Все было не совсем так.  
Франкенштейн заинтересованно приподнял бровь.  
\- А как было?  
Пальцы нажали жестче, и он все-таки откинулся на спину. Франкенштейн сел рядом в вежливом ожидании.  
На самом деле вчера снотворное вовсе не подействовало быстро. И между комнатами Двадцать первый не заблудился. Больше того, до своей он даже добрался и как раз собирался готовиться ко сну, когда началось это.  
\- «Это»?  
\- Ну, - задумчиво погрыз губу М-21, – я бы назвал это состояние околобредовым.  
Он сам не понял, откуда в его голове появились эти мысли. Они просто заползли туда незаметно, необратимо и заполнили собой все, как туман. И какое-то время даже сам он понимал, что адекватными эти мысли назвать сложно. Он не мог припомнить, как именно перешел к тому образу, который в тот или иной момент выделяло его сознание. Словно вдруг понимаешь, что держишь что-то в руке, но понятия не имеешь, зачем, где и когда это взял. Наверное, самое близкое сравнение – это выход из анестезии или постепенный приход в себя после тяжелого ранения, когда сознание еще норовит провалиться обратно.  
\- Это не совсем то, чего я ожидал, - Франкенштейн сделал очередную пометку на листе, где, судя по звуку, все это время что-то записывал.  
Двадцать первый тоже вчера посчитал это ненормальным. По крайней мере, в тот момент, когда еще мог связно мыслить и анализировать свое поведение. Его накрыло беспокойство. Резко и бесконтрольно. Он безуспешно боролся с ним и с собой и даже успел подумать, что ему нужна помощь. А потом нормальная часть сознания выключилась вообще. Он по-прежнему знал, что ему нужна помощь. И даже намеревался ее немедленно получить. Для этого он и направился искать Франкенштейна. Но вот причина… причина, которая засела в его голове, вытеснив собой изначальный адекватный порыв, была бредовее некуда.  
\- Хвост…  
\- Хвост? – удивленно переспросил Франкенштейн.  
\- Именно. Мне до усрачки приспичило выяснить, появится ли у меня когда-нибудь хвост. Если появится – что мы будем с ним делать? Как скрывать его на работе? Буду я им вилять или нет? Сможешь ли ты его отрезать? Будет ли он после этого отрастать из-за регенерации? Можно ли это остановить прижиганием? И не надежней ли будет его отрезать темным Копьем?  
Рядом раздался легкий хлопок, и М-21 чуть повернул голову. Отбросив папку с заметками на стол, Франкенштейн потирал лицо, словно пытаясь стереть с него наползающую улыбку.  
\- Прости, прости, - махнул он. – Но ты просто нечто… Прижигать хвост темным Копьем.  
\- И для того, чтобы прояснить все эти чрезвычайно важные вопросы, я ночью и поперся в твою комнату, - закончил М-21 с кривоватой и одновременно виноватой ухмылкой. – К счастью, тебя еще не было. Но пока я ждал, видимо, подействовали твои транквилизаторы, и… проснулся я уже утром. – На секунду замявшись, он все-таки добавил: - Прости.  
\- Извиняться тебе тут совершенно не за что. Если уж на то пошло, просчет был мой, - Франкенштейн развернул кресло к столу. – Ну что же. Тогда я пересмотрю не дозировку, а вещество. И…  
\- Вообще-то, - подал голос М-21, – я думал, мы оставим это. А то вдруг я в приступе бредового лунатизма в следующий раз решу, например, что мне край как нужно выяснить у Сейры рецепт блинчиков?  
\- Именно поэтому я включу в формулу другое вещество, - терпеливо объяснил Франкенштейн. – Конечный результат нас вполне устраивает, раз сегодня ты чувствовал себя лучше. Нужно только устранить неожиданный побочный эффект. Понаблюдаем тебя сегодня, и все сразу станет понятнее.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что будешь дежурить возле меня всю ночь? – нахмурился М-21.  
\- Вообще-то мне не впервой проводить ночь в лаборатории. Да и тебе не впервые засыпать на больничной койке.  
Это было правдой. Вот только обычно причиной тому служило тяжелое ранение или еще что-то в этом роде, а вовсе не жалобы на раздражительность. М-21 неловко поерзал. Теперь из-за него закрутилась такая херня.  
\- Прекрати, - проворчал Франкенштейн, не отрываясь от монитора.  
\- Прекратить что?  
\- Сам знаешь. Я почти слышу это: «не стоило ему говорить. Все бы прошло само за пару дней». Да, прошло бы. А в следующем месяце началось вновь. И раз уж ты все-таки об этом сказал, значит, это серьезно. Мы-то с тобой оба знаем, что ты будешь молчать, пока не припечет.  
Спорить не имело смысла.  
\- Ну, вроде я прекратил, - буркнул Двадцать первый.  
\- Чудно. А теперь, будь добр, заткнись, и давай поработаем.

В лабораториях Франкенштейна было два типа коек. Те, что расположены в самом помещении с оборудованием - они, скорей, больше походили на довольно комфортные столики, чем на стандартные больничные каталки. На них пациенты Франкенштейна укладывались для проведения исследований, или на них те, кто еще мог стоять после очередной драки, укладывали израненное тело, чтобы их гениальный доктор сразу же принялся его латать. В другом же помещении находилось несколько коек, которые гораздо уместнее было бы назвать просто кроватями. Сюда тебя перемещали после того, как угроза жизни миновала, и нужно было просто спокойно отлежаться вдали от чьих-либо глаз, но под бдительным присмотром Франкенштейна.  
М-21 в очередной раз откинул угол одеяла на кровати, которую выбрал себе на сегодняшнюю ночь, и снова набросил его обратно. Франкенштейн в лаборатории все еще что-то химичил, подготавливая ему дозу на сегодня. И хорошо бы, чтобы он закончил побыстрей, потому что та тревожно-злая раздражительность, о которой он сегодня почти не вспоминал, к вечеру снова начала захватывать его разум. Двадцать первый старался отвлечь себя рутинными мелочами. Торопливо принял душ, переоделся в стандартный «больничный» комплект одежды – мягкую футболку с коротким рукавом и свободные штаны. Разобрал кровать. Послал к черту Тао, забрасывающего его спамными сообщениями. Когда в комнату, наконец, вошел Франкенштейн с небольшим подносом, он сидел на кровати, уперевшись локтями в колени и опустив голову на крепко сцепленные ладони.  
\- В это раз ощущения будут немного отличаться, - предупредил Франкенштейн, присаживаясь рядом и размещая между ними поднос со шприцем. – Сейчас ты должен будешь погрузиться в сон мягко, - протянутой руки на сгибе локтя прохладно коснулась спиртовая салфетка, – но довольно быстро.  
Игла вошла в плоть почти неощутимо – рука у Франкенштейна была поставлена что надо.  
\- Вот так, - Франкенштейн снова протер место прокола и, поднявшись, переставил поднос на ближайший прикроватный столик. А после, неожиданно снял халат и, бросив его на соседнюю кровать, повертел головой, разминая шею. Потом и вовсе взбил подушку в изголовье и уселся на соседнюю койку. Творилось что-то очень странное.  
\- Ты, - решил проверить свое бредовое предположение М-21, – собираешься сидеть здесь, пока меня не вырубит?  
\- Нет, конечно, - возразил Франкенштейн, и М-21 с облегчением вздохнул. – Я пробуду здесь всю ночь.  
Вздох оборвался, застряв в горле.  
\- Я решил, что оставлять тебя в лаборатории и аппаратурно записывать поведение мозга во время сна было бы лишним стрессом при твоем нынешнем состоянии. Поэтому я просто послежу за тобой сам. Кстати, пока ты находишься в сознательном состоянии, прошу тебя сразу сообщать о каких-либо ощущаемых изменениях.

Засыпая, М-21 почти не шевелился. Скосив глаза, Франкенштейн мог видеть, как неподвижны его ноги под тонким одеялом и скрещенные на груди руки. Спать в такой позе наверняка не очень-то удобно. Дыхание рядом было неестественно ровным, как и голос, которым М-21 отвечал на его редкие вопросы. Ничего похожего на то бредовое состояние, что Двадцать первый описал раньше, в этот раз не проявилось. К счастью, снотворное подействовало довольно быстро, и М-21 все же погрузился в сон. Плечи Франкенштейна тоже незаметно расслабились, он позволил себя поерзать, откидываясь на подушку удобнее, и закинул руку за голову. Надо же… Они словно два настороженных животных, оказавшихся запертыми в одной клетке и не знающих, чего ожидать друг от друга. Наверное, если б не действие препарата, М-21 и вовсе сегодня не смог бы заснуть в его присутствии. Воображение подбросило Франкенштейну образ молодого дикого волка, припавшего пузом к сухой земле и умостившего морду на сложенных лапах. Притворяется спящим, держа между тем один глаз полуоткрытым и чутко вслушиваясь в звуки и запахи окружающего леса. Франкенштейн беззвучно усмехнулся в потолок.  
Из постели М-21 выскользнул совершенно беззвучно, как настоящий хищник. В полной темноте он безошибочно нашел дверь и нажал на ручку. Как хорошо, что ключ был надежно спрятан в кармане у Франкенштейна. Нет, конечно же, он не смог бы пропустить момент, когда пациент пытается сбежать. Но чем осторожно ловить ходящего во сне оборотня в лаборатории, набитой дорогостоящей техникой, лучше просто вовсе его туда не выпускать.  
Франкенштейн осторожно поднялся и подошел к замершему у двери М-21. Глаза у того были открыты, в полутьме нельзя было разглядеть зрачков, но чутье подсказывало, что перед Франкенштейном классический случай лунатизма. А ведь прежде Двадцать первый на подобное не жаловался, и никто в доме никогда не замечал, чтобы тот был склонен к снохождению.  
Он осторожно положил руки на плечи М-21, мягко развернул его и подвел обратно к кровати. Тот не сопротивлялся и покорно позволил себя уложить, но, едва Франкенштейн отпустил его, сел снова. Пришлось признать очередной провал, и это уязвляло Франкенштейна. Его препарат не только снова не сработал, как должно, но, может статься, и вовсе спровоцировал нехарактерное для М-21 расстройство сна. Со вздохом Франкенштейн сел на койку рядом с Двадцать первым и снова подтолкнул того вниз. В его жизни были несколько лет, что он основательно посвятил работе с психическими расстройствами. Ремни, мягкие стены, пустые глаза, судорожные движения, кататоническое оцепенение – эти воспоминания ему неприятны, но, по злой иронии, избавиться от них сложнее всего. Среди прошедших через его руки пациентов в то время были и «лунатики». Довольно тяжелые случаи. Настолько, что родные просто боялись засыпать с больными в одном доме и поэтому отправляли их в специализированное заведение.  
Полностью ограничивать в движениях человека, находящегося в стадии глубокого сна, в которой обычно случаются приступы, нельзя – это будет лишь дополнительным стрессом для организма. Поэтому Франкенштейн просто опустил руку на грудь Двадцать первого. Не надавливая, не поглаживая, просто удерживая на одном месте, позволяя чувствовать вес и тепло ладони. Ритм сердцебиения под пальцами был ровным, не менялся и не сбивался. М-21 не оказывал сопротивления, не пытался встать и вскоре закрыл глаза. Но стоило только Франкенштейну убрать руку, как тот снова сел на кровати и попытался подняться. Надо бы завтра уточнить у Двадцать первого, что из всего этого он помнит, или же что он видел во сне. Во всяком случае, то, что происходило сейчас, не было похоже на вчерашний полусонный бред, что он описал. Несколько мгновений Франкенштейн колебался. Возможно, стоило бы крайне осторожно разбудить М-21 и попросить его описать собственные ощущения, но, пожалуй, ему важнее было знать, возможно ли угомонить его уже после входа в это состояние. Осторожно, без резких движений, Франкенштейн забрался на кровать, стараясь не сильно потеснить Двадцать первого. Его прикосновение не должно было создавать эффекта скованности и пут, не должно было ограничивать движения до некомфортного состояния, поэтому он повернулся боком и снова положил руку на грудь спящему. На мгновение М-21 замер, словно прислушиваясь к новому ощущению, и снова покорно расслабился. По ладони вверх поползло знакомое уже тепло. Двадцать первый сонно пошевелился, и такое же тепло волной коснулось груди и живота.  
Ну что же, им предстоит проверить, сумеет ли он удержать Двадцать первого от прогулок до самого утра.

\- Да говорю тебе, в этот раз не помню вообще ничего, - М-21 сердитым жестом потер лицо. – Последнее, что могу вспомнить - то, как лежал на кровати, отвечал на твои вопросы. Рядом на беззвучном режиме гудел телефон – наверное, Тао продолжал забрасывать всякой фигней. Он нам с Такео сбрасывает ее просто тоннами. Наверное, после этого и вырубился. Если что-то и снилось, то я этого не помню. Вообще… Спасибо, - он с явным облегчением взял из рук Франкенштейна кружку и постарался уйти от беседы, сделав вид, что увлечен кофе. Можно подумать, кто-то ему здесь такое позволит.  
Франкенштейн отхлебнул из своей чашки и поморщился – вкус почти не ощущался, только терпкая горечь на языке. То ли зерна состарились, то ли он последнее время так злоупотреблял кофе в лаборатории, что этот бленд ему приелся.  
\- А в целом как самочувствие?  
М-21 нечитаемо взглянул на него поверх кружки.  
\- На удивление прекрасно выспался, - чуть напряженно ответил он мгновение спустя.  
Франкенштейн мысленно усмехнулся. Сегодня утром он снова обнаружил Двадцать первого спящим, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь и вцепившись пальцами в рубашку. Стоило, пожалуй, рассмотреть гипотезу, что это была не характерная поза одиночки, а своеобразный якорь. М-21 подсознательно «закреплял» свое положение, словно удерживая на месте. Но если ночью этот способ прекрасно работал, то утром, очевидно, подобные постельные вольности собственного тела Двадцать первого волновали и смущали. По крайней мере такой, по-прежнему одетый в больничный комплект белья, немного растрепанный, успевший только бегло прочесать волосы пятерней и прячущий лицо за дымящейся кружкой кофе, он вызывал у Франкенштейна стойкую ассоциацию с провинившимся щенком. Не хватало только прижатых к голове заломленных ушей.  
\- Сегодня спать уложу в электроэнцефалограф, - пообещал Франкенштейн. – Последим за биоэлектрической активностью твоего мозга в течение всей ночи.  
\- А проснусь я снова в чужой постели? – М-21 невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Не просто «чужой», а моей, - педантично поправил Франкенштейн. – Оба раза, что у тебя проявлялся сомнамбулизм, ты просыпался со мной. А это уже выборка…  
\- Но мы же не знаем, куда я направлялся вчера. Хер его знает, к кому я мог бы забраться под одеяло, не поймай ты меня.  
\- Ну, пока я тебя ловлю, можешь быть уверен, что в итоге окажешься именно под моим одеялом, - Франкенштейн почувствовал, как губы искривляются в немного хищной улыбке. - Хотя ты прав, мне и самому интересно, куда бы ты направился. Вдруг ты просто хотел вернуться в свою постель?  
\- Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, - недоверчиво нахмурился М-21.  
\- Если честно, я тоже, но предположение имеет право на жизнь.  
Двадцать первый тихо хмыкнул.  
\- Значит, сегодня, - начал было Франкенштейн, но его перебили.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю сегодня все будет в норме. Я о том, что сегодня полнолуние, - пояснил М-21, видимо, заметив его вопросительно вскинутую бровь. – По твоей теории - точка перегиба. А по моему опыту предыдущих месяцев это четвертый день, после которого обычно меня просто переключает. Как будто кто-то нажимает на кнопку, и потом вся эта фигня с потерей контроля резко сходит на нет. То есть, сходила, сколько я замечал.  
Франкенштейн задумался, вдыхая поднимающийся от кружки пар.  
\- Тогда сегодня последи за собой, вечером дашь мне отчет, и мы подумаем, стоит ли предпринимать что-то или отложим исследование до следующего месяца.

К третьему дню нового «тревожного цикла» все это превратилось в некую увлекательную игру. Разные комбинации веществ, что Франкенштейн включал в состав препарата, который М-21 упорно называл транквилизатором, игра с пропорциями и сотни страниц заново и с особой тщательностью изученного материала о возможных побочных эффектах. Они пробовали в спальне Двадцать первого и, как и обещал Франкенштейн, в электроэнцефалографе. Зарывшись в один из самых дальних стеллажей в библиотеке, Франкенштейн снова перечитывал все свои книги и собственные записи времен работы в лечебнице. И все равно в очередной раз ночью ему приходилось ловить и заталкивать к себе под бок блуждающего во сне Двадцать первого. Тот, к слову, уже почти перестал по утрам сыпать искрами и фыркать в ответ на все вопросы, когда в очередной раз, проснувшись, обнаруживал себя вцепившимся во Франкенштейна, словно в любимого плюшевого медвежонка.  
\- И куда же тебя в самом деле так тянет? – задумчиво бормотал Франкенштейн, разглядывая сопящего у него под боком оборотня. И еще одна мысль, которую он, пожалуй, не захотел бы озвучить вслух, не давала ему покоя. Все указывало на то, что, в отличие от него самого, у М-21 была привычка проводить ночи в постели с кем-то. Франкенштейн уже благополучно избавился от заблуждения о том, что его принимают за одеяло. Инстинкты оборотня и отработанные годами навыки не могли не просигналить спящему сознанию, что рядом с ним человек. Но стороннее тепло, чужой запах, ощущение прикосновения, казалось, Двадцать первого не беспокоили. Более того, он комфортно засыпал, именно прижимаясь к кому-то. И откуда бы взяться подобным привычкам у их холодно-колючего оборотня? Было ли это приветом из прошлого, где, возможно, у парня была семья или возлюбленная? Или же это привычка, приобретенная уже после лабораторий, и точно так же М-21 прижимался к боку своего последнего оставшегося в живых товарища, изо всех сил вцепляясь в него сведенными судорогой пальцами. Мысли об этом накатывали неожиданно, внезапно вырисовываясь из общего тумана размышлений, когда Франкенштейн планировал очередное изменение формулы, ловил краем глаза промелькнувшую во дворе знакомую фигуру или подписывал бюджет на премирование школьного персонала и натыкался взглядом на придуманную фамилию, и поднимали в нем необъяснимую волну легкого раздражения и недовольства.  
Об изменениях, которые он приготовил на сегодня, Двадцать первого Франкенштейн решил не предупреждать. Как выяснилось, товарищи из РК-5 уже успели отметить, что один из их рыцарей зачастил в лабораторию, и принялись оказывать поддержку настолько тонко и ненавязчиво, что Двадцать первого к вечеру немного трясло. Озвучивать подробности, к сожалению, он отказывался. Но если уж даже Мастер за вечерним чаем осторожно уточнил у Франкенштейна, есть ли повод для беспокойства, то можно предположить, что атака была мощной и всесторонней.  
С кровати М-21 соскользнул уже привычным взгляду текучим движением. Франкенштейн поднялся следом, соблюдая дистанцию и в этот раз не торопясь остановить. Двадцать первый подошел к двери и неожиданно замер. Постояв примерно минуту, словно в замешательстве, опустил ладонь на ручку двери и замер снова, когда та неожиданно поддалась. Франкенштейн заинтересованно наблюдал, не сдвигаясь с места. Неужели сонное подсознание озадачено тем, что не встречает преград? Но ведь в подобном состоянии пациенты обычно не способны анализировать. Постояв на пороге, М-21 шагнул в темноту лаборатории, притворив за собой дверь. Но едва лишь Франкенштейн потянулся к ручке, чтобы проследовать за беглецом, как та снова нырнула вниз, и дверь тихо открылась. На пороге со стороны лаборатории неподвижно стоял М-21. И вот это было особенно странно. Почему тот никуда не пошел? Для чего-то же он ночь за ночью поднимается с постели. Не для того же, - Франкенштейн подозрительно нахмурился собственному предположению, – чтобы просто открыть дверь… Он скованно себя чувствует в запертом помещении? Но ведь после того, как Франкенштейн укладывает его в кровать, он засыпает до утра в этой же самой закрытой комнате. Вместо ответа, который он надеялся сегодня получить, на голову свалилась лишь новая порция вопросов.  
Двадцать первый вошел обратно в комнату и подошел к своей временной постели. Постоял там, словно не понимая, что делать дальше. Если сейчас он просто ляжет обратно и спокойно уснет, Франкенштейн просто взорвется от непонимания. Но М-21, поколебавшись, прошел еще дальше вглубь комнаты и теперь замер у койки, которую занимал Франкенштейн. Пустым взглядом посмотрев на чуть смятые простыни, осторожно присел на край. Франкенштейн замер у стены, ожидая продолжения, но Двадцать первый по-прежнему оставался неподвижен. Сидел на его постели, уставившись пустым взглядом перед собой, и странным повторяющимся жестом сжимал и разжимал пальцы на простыни. Выглядел он при этом как человек, который чего-то ждет и готов ждать этого столько, сколько потребуется. Вот только знать бы – чего? Понаблюдав за этим несколько минут, Франкенштейн подошел ближе. Раз отгадки он сегодня не найдет, так стоило бы хоть остаток ночи посвятить отдыху. Он потянулся к плечу Двадцать первого, чтобы привычно уложить его, но тот внезапно быстрым движением выбросил вперед руку, ловя в горсть ткань футболки на его животе. Не будь это М-21, такое движение можно было бы принять за угрозу, но Франкенштейн не попытался увернуться, только положил ладонь на запястье сжимающей его футболку руки. А в следующую секунду он почувствовал, как его настойчиво тянут вниз. Двадцать первый притянул его к себе и прижался лбом к его животу тем же движением, каким обычно утыкался ему в плечо. Глубоко втянув воздух, М-21 вновь принялся тянуть его вниз, скользя носом по груди, обдавая горячим дыханием на выдохе. Его поймали и теперь обнюхивали добычу. Ну что ж… Франкенштейн покорно наклонился, позволяя изучить себя. М-21 повел носом вдоль его ключицы, в считанных миллиметрах от кожи, не касаясь ее, но дразня ощущением тесной близости. Второй рукой он тоже вцепился в его футболку, где-то ближе к рукаву, и усилил натяжение. Сам Двадцать первый при этом тянулся к нему вверх, вытягивая позвоночник и выгибая спину. Франкенштейн глубоко вдохнул и оперся коленом о кровать, чтобы было удобнее. Вдруг пришло странное осознание того, что он не знает, куда деть руки, словно сопливый подросток при первом поцелуе. М-21 собрал запах по вороту его футболки и осторожно соскользнул вбок, впервые коснувшись кончиком носа обнаженной кожи рядом с границей ткани. Прикосновение было легчайшим, но от него по груди и шее, забираясь под ткань, неожиданно разбежались приятные мурашки. Немного удивляло, что М-21 до сих пор не смог идентифицировать его запах, но удивление это было каким-то вторичным и приглушенным. Франкенштейн быстрым движением перебросил на сторону волосы, освобождая шею, и склонил голову набок. Наверное, запах там был более ярким, потому что Двадцать первый внезапно отставил в сторону все свои невесомые легкие обнюхивания и совершенно бессовестно уткнулся лицом в подставленную шею, забираясь носом за ухо, водя по кромке волос, шумно втягивая воздух, вбирая его носом и раскрытым ртом – приоткрытые губы влажно мазали по вдруг ставшей гиперчувствительной к прикосновениям коже. Франкенштейн оперся рукой о матрас, наклоняясь еще ниже, неосознанно сжимая пальцы на простынях, и очень далеко и словно со стороны осознавая, что вот так хотел бы сжать их в волосах М-21. Неожиданно жар чужого дыхания исчез с кожи, вызвав легкую досаду, и его дернули в сторону, заваливая набок. Франкенштейн отстраненно усмехнулся: его обнюхали и теперь, признав в нем «своего», затаскивали обратно в кровать! Всего то. Впору было рассмеяться абсурдности ситуации. Но вместо этого Франкенштейн покорно позволил утянуть себя на больничный матрас, перекатившись через примостившегося на краешке М-21. Тот, сразу успокоившись и присмирев, лишь еще несколько раз шевельнул пальцами, словно проверяя, надежно ли держит зажатую ткань, и вскоре засопел, уже привычно зарывшись лицом Франкенштейну в грудь.

Озарение пришло под утро и одновременно уязвляло и подпитывало его гордость.  
\- А твой внутренний волчонок довольно умненький, - озвучил он Двадцать первому, когда тот взял себя в руки в достаточной степени, чтобы воспринимать сказанное. К счастью, кажется, он уже смирился с тем, что просыпается неизменно в постели Франкенштейна, и теперь относился к этому со здоровым сарказмом. Ну, или нездоровым. В случае с М-21 никогда нельзя было определить точно.  
\- Внутренний волчонок? – переспросил Двадцать первый, хмурясь и загружая в кофе-машину отмеренную порцию зерен. Сегодня была его очередь варить кофе.  
\- Ну, или твое подсознание, - перефразировал Франкенштейн. - Или твое второе «я». Я имею в виду ту часть тебя, которая стремится забраться ко мне в кровать, пока ты спишь.  
\- По-твоему, это умно?  
\- Конечно, - лучезарно улыбнулся он. В ответ раздалось громкое шипение, и на мгновение Франкенштейн даже готов был поверить, что звук этот издал М-21, а не нагревающийся пар.- Искать помощи, когда она тебе нужна – это умно. Суметь определить, от кого эту помощь вероятнее всего получить – тоже. В конце концов, получается, что ты бодрствующий и ты во сне просто пришли к одному и тому же выводу. В разумном состоянии ты пришел ко мне в лабораторию, а на грани сна приходишь в мою постель, - от взгляда Франкенштейна не укрылось то, как напряглись спина и плечи М-21 на этих словах. - Думаю, ты просто даешь понять, что тебе нужен присмотр. Передаешь мне контроль, как более опытному и знающему, так сказать. И в этом плане не могу не одобрить твой выбор.  
\- То есть твой транквилизатор во всех его вариантах для меня бесполезен? – Двадцать первый, наконец, развернулся к нему и скрестил руки на груди, опираясь задницей о стол с ворчащей кофеваркой. Вообще их утро в подобные дни напоминало какое-то подобие быта семейной пары, прожившей бок о бок уже пару десятилетий. - Потому что, едва заснув, я снова буду капризничать и требовать под бок нянечку, которая бы присматривала за мной ночью?  
\- Конечно же это не бесполезно, - Франкенштейн искренне возмутился подобному предположению. - Этот препарат оказывает успокаивающее действие на твое сознание и улучшает качество сна. Ты ведь сам отметил, что перестал просыпаться по нескольку раз в эти ночи. Больше тебе скажу, теперь я уверен, что успешными были все комбинации, что мы перепробовали. Ты просто подсознательно продолжаешь перестраховываться.  
\- И как нам отучить меня, - М-21 криво усмехнулся, - страховаться в твоей постели?  
\- Ну, - Франкенштейн подошел ближе и, отключив возмущенно булькающую машину, достал резервуар со свежсваренным кофе, – для начала просто ляжем вместе.  
\- Так это мы уже много раз проходили, - М-21 подставил кружку в ожидании своей порции. – А мне-то показалось, ты готовился предложить мне новый, ни с чем не сравнимый и неизведанный прежде опыт.  
\- Я мог бы, - кивнул Франкенштейн, наполнив чужую чашку и принявшись за свою. – Уж не сомневаешься ли ты в этом?  
Он перевел взгляд на Двадцать первого. Тот по-прежнему подпирал задницей стол с кофемашиной и как-то выжидающе смотрел на него. Он весь словно замер, будто бы, даже заглушив дыхание и сердцебиение. Воздух между ними словно наполнился грозовым предчувствием, у Франкенштейна даже появилось странное ощущение, что напряжение незаметно приподнимает кончики его волос и легко покалывает кожу. Казалось, за следующим произнесенным словом неминуемо должен будет последовать разряд. Но М-21 молчал, так же, как и Франкенштейн, нагнетая это странное напряжение. Франкенштейн пугающе ярко увидел, как, не разрывая контакт взглядов, подходит ближе, устанавливает на место опустевший резервуар, ставит в сторону кружку и, охватив ладонью затылок Двадцать первого, накрывает его рот своим. Увидел, как тот тянется ему навстречу так же, как тянулся ночью, вдыхая его запах, увидел свои ладони, забирающиеся под мятую после ночи футболку, увидел опрокинутую кружку и расползающееся пятно разлившегося по их неосторожности кофе…  
\- Но вообще я имел в виду – ляжем сразу, - произнес Франкенштейн, усилием воли вытаскивая себя из странных фантазий. М-21 напротив него быстро сморгнул, словно тоже вынырнул из забытия. - Без всей этой беготни друг за дружкой. Проверим мою гипотезу. Если я прав, то, заполучив меня в самом начале ночи, ты не будешь испытывать никакой потребности идти куда-то во сне. И это будет в моей постели, - безапелляционно добавил он. - Потому что ютиться на этой койке я больше не намерен.

Эта затея ему не нравилась.  
Вот ведь… А как Двадцать первый после первой ночи исстрадался от того, что влез в святая святых. Знал бы тогда, что Франкенштейн так спокойно пускает в свою постель всяких модифицированных, сэкономил бы себе нервы на угрызениях совести.  
Но даже если Франкенштейн был прав,- а, по его опыту, чаще всего именно так и было - одна только мысль о том, чтобы завалиться спать в чужой комнате в один из тех дней, когда он утрачивал над собой контроль, вызывала такое же нервное напряжение, как самый тревожный день прибывающей луны. Все-таки в той комнатке при лаборатории все было иначе. Она находилась на много уровней ниже жилого дома, выйти из нее можно было только через лабораторию, стены которой были крепче банковского сейфа и двери в которую закрывались электронным ключом. К тому же рядом был только Франкенштейн, полностью посвященный в его проблемы и готовый ко всему. Спальня же находилась на одном этаже с комнатами остальных жильцов. Рядом были все: Райзел, Тао и Такео, Регис и Сейра, вздорный мальчишка Кертье. Да как он сможет позволить себе заснуть, зная, что может снова начать лунатить? Он был почти уверен, что его оборотничья кровь от такого стресса сумеет сожрать и переварить любой транквилизатор, и до самого утра он так и не уснет. И вообще, вероятно, выпрыгнет в окно и унесется в ночь, тоскливо озаряя округу бестолковым воем. Вернется утром в порванных, измочаленных, мокрых от росы штанах и с охапкой листьев, колючек и паутины в волосах. Будет холодно, грязно, мокро и стыдно. И Франкенштейн прочтет лекцию о том, какой он придурок. И по пути на работу он будет вглядываться в каждый попавшийся столб, выискивая объявления о пропавших вчера питомцах.  
А на следующую ночь все повторится.  
Сценарий рисовался вообще не радужный. И, правда, какой-то уж очень дешево-киношный.  
В добавок ко всему, спускаться в лабораторию он мог со спокойным сердцем, не особенно скрываясь от направленных ему вслед обеспокоенных взглядов. А вот как ему предполагается направляться на ночь глядя в комнату Франкенштейна? В их-то доме, где на каждом углу камера Тао или даже сам Тао, вечно появляющийся из самых неожиданных мест. Удивительно еще, что Двадцать первому никто до сих пор не припомнил предыдущее вторжение, с которого все это, собственно, и началось.  
В окно, что ли запрыгнуть?..  
По-хорошему, Франкенштейну бы и отбалтываться, раз он настаивает на том, чтобы все происходило в его комнате. Хотя несколько ночей можно бы было потерпеть и внизу. На крайний случай, можно же было сдвинуть две кровати, чтобы было свободнее. Да можно было хоть все сдвинуть. М-21 рысью бы побежал и собственными рученьками все переставил за пять минут, честное слово. Но нет.  
Итак, у него на руках был целый ворох аргументов и логических объяснений, тому, почему затея эта казалась ему хреновой. Но под всем этим, даже не очень глубоко, лишь слегка прикрытое поверхностным беспокойством, тяжело ворочалось и еще одно, совершенно иное чувство. Сама по себе мысль о том, что он, находясь еще в своем уме, ляжет в постель с Франкенштейном, будет лежать с ним бок о бок, окутанный его теплом и запахом, заставляла что-то внутри обрываться и вздрагивать, словно он промахнулся мимо ступеньки.  
\- Кыш с глаз моих, - нежно посоветовал школьнику М-21, приправив пожелание тяжелым взглядом. Хотя гораздо сильнее хотелось дать пинка незадачливой жертве пубертата. Ну ёб же вашу мать... Ну если уж вам так нужно таскать с собой порнуху даже в школу, хоть таскайте с умом и не палитесь так по-тупому. Кстати, стоило бы спросить у Такео, ему тоже попадаются такие бедняги, или же на них везет только ему.  
М-21 бегло пролистнул пару глянцевых страниц. С каждого разворота в глаза било блеском черного латекса и сфотканных с особым бликом цепочек. Ну, этот, по крайней мере, взял что-то позабористей, чем тот пацаненок, на которого Двадцать первый нарычал несколько месяцев назад. Вот только теперь придется тащиться к контейнеру для сжигаемых отходов, потому что бросать порно-журнал просто в урну во дворе не полагалось.  
Крышка контейнера была открыта, и ветер шелестел находящимися внутри бумажками. Не дело. Не глядя, М-21 бросил в мусор журнал, который хрустко раскрылся заученным движением, словно на этом развороте его открывали особенно часто, и потянулся за откинутой крышкой. Плотно захлопнув контейнер и отряхнув руки, он уже было развернулся уходить, как вдруг его царапнула странная мысль. Задумчиво нахмурившись, он снова повернулся к контейнеру и открыл его. Журнал по-прежнему был открыт на той же странице…

В обозначенное время стука в дверь Франкенштейн не услышал. Как не услышал и шагов за дверью. Он даже выглянул в коридор, но тот тоже оказался пуст. На Двадцать первого было непохоже. Обычно по нему часы можно было сверять. И раз сегодня он опаздывал, не значит ли это…  
От размышлений его оторвал тихий скребущий звук. Франкенштейн обернулся. Это, должно быть, шутка. Не веря своим ушам, он подошел к окну.  
М-21 мягко спрыгнул на пол. Босиком. В домашней одежде. От него веяло уличной прохладой и толикой самодовольства.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, какая муха тебя укусила? – потер лоб Франкенштейн, закрывая окно за пробравшимся в комнату гостем.  
\- Решил, что только так можно сюда попасть, не известив об этом всех в доме, - пожал плечами М-21, и снова захотелось прикрыть рукой лицо.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, - сдержанно ответил Франкенштейн, – если бы ты только спросил. Я бы тебе рассказал, что сместил поворот некоторых камер так, что в коридоре образовалось очень удобное слепое пятно. Но тебе, похоже, просто хотелось поскакать по карнизам, изображая героя-любовника.  
М-21 едва заметно поморщился. Вот и правильно. Глупость должна быть наказуема хотя бы ее осознанием. Франкенштейн подошел к прикроватному столику, где уже было заготовлено все необходимое для инъекции, и услышал, что Двадцать первый покорно проследовал за ним. Так же безропотно он подставил руку для укола, цепко проследил взглядом за тем, как Франкенштейн подошел к двери и запер ее, и только когда он отбросил с постели одеяло, странно замялся.  
\- Я бы хотел кое о чем попросить, - признался М-21, к его чести, не став тянуть кота за хвост. – Если позволишь…  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь обратиться ко мне с любым вопросом, - подбодрил Франкенштейн. – Говори.  
Вместо ответа М-21 вытянул вперед руку, на выставленном пальце которой покачивались…  
\- Наручники? – Франкенштейн просто обязан был удостовериться, что зрение его не обманывает.  
\- Да.  
\- И для чего?  
\- Для меня.  
Франкенштейн почувствовал, как сходятся на переносице брови.  
\- М-21, я не буду сковывать тебя, - поджал он губы. – Я же говорил, что во время приступов хождения во сне связывание и прочие подобные меры очень плохо отражаются на состоянии.  
\- А еще ты говорил, что то, что происходит со мной, нельзя назвать классическим примером сомнамбулизма, - возразил Двадцать первый, и, стоило признать, такое он действительно говорил. – И помимо этого, ты говорил, что почти на сто процентов уверен, что сегодня никаких приступов не будет вообще, потому что я изначально получу идеальные условия, - кто-то сегодня явно подготовился. – И, в-третьих, это не будет таким уж ограничением. Готов поспорить, во сне я их даже не буду замечать. А сейчас, пока я в уме и твердой памяти, мне будет намного спокойней от того, что они на мне.  
\- Это звучит оскорбительно, - возмущенно процедил Франкенштейн, разглядывая раскачивающиеся, как маятник, блестящие кольца браслетов. – Словно ты этой игрушке доверяешь больше, чем моей колыбельной.  
\- Ну, в случае чего - лишним не будет, - М-21 поддел наручники и сделал быстрое движение кистью, ловя их на раскрытую ладонь.  
Франкенштейн какое-то время с укоризной рассматривал лежащие в руке Двадцать первого металлические браслеты, а потом, резко выхватив их, умелым движением опрокинул того на кровать, прижимая к спружинившему матрасу, и от этого вдоль спины остро пробежала искра того самого напряжения, что кусало его сегодня утром. К счастью, морок развеялся краткое мгновение спустя.  
\- Ну, если уж они так тебе нужны, то пожалуйста… - Ядовито-сладко проворчал Франкенштейн, защелкивая одно кольцо вокруг запястья М-21. – К кровати приковывать будем, извращенная твоя душонка? Только учти, сломаешь мне изголовье – прибью.  
М-21, лежащий под ним и со смешной серьезностью рассматривающий свои плененные руки, на секунду сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
\- Нет, - наконец, решил он, оценив угрозу. – Давай так.  
Франкенштейн защелкнул второй браслет.  
\- Полегчало? – елейно осведомился он, участливо вглядываясь в лицо Двадцать первого.  
\- Полегчает, - кивнул тот. – Особенно, когда ты слезешь…  
Тяжело вздохнув, Франкенштейн перебрался на свою половину кровати.  
\- Тогда начинай засыпать поскорей, пока я не начал читать тебе лекцию о варварских приспособлениях, неуместных в постели.  
\- Относительно последнего многие с тобой не согласятся, - как-то задумчиво пробурчал М-21, рассматривая блестящие полоски на своих запястьях. Франкенштейн, словно увлеченный чужим примером, тоже остановился взглядом на браслетах, наблюдая за тем, как проскальзывает по окружности отблеск от включенной лампы, когда М-21 шевелит ладонями, за тем, как тот играет с цепочкой, подцепляя ее длинными пальцами, и внезапно почувствовал, как пересохло в горле, словно по нему до самой грудины провели губкой. Неожиданно М-21 сладко зевнул, и Франкенштейн едва не повторил за ним и это тоже.  
Заснул в этот раз М-21 действительно быстро, и довольно скоро Франкенштейн, еще даже не погрузившийся в легкую дрему, почувствовал, как привычно натягивается ткань его рукава под чужими пальцами, а после этого плечо, шею и ухо обдало горячим дыханием – Двадцать первый нашел свою любимую плюшевую игрушку. Франкенштейн чуть повернул голову и вытянул шею. Руки М-21 были согнуты и зажаты между ними так, что видеть их он не мог и только гадал, доставляют ли на самом деле наручники неудобства. Вообще-то он изначально оставил ключ на столе, чтобы иметь возможность снять их, как только М-21 уснет достаточно крепко. Но, кажется, тому и правда было вполне удобно. Даже очень, если судить по тому, как тот расслабленно поерзал рядом и еще глубже зарылся лицом во Франкенштейна, утыкаясь ему носом почти в самое ухо.  
Это оказалось горячо и щекотно.  
И еще это оказалось первой ночью, которую М-21, как, в принципе, и ожидалось, провел в постели до утра без попыток к бегству.

Дребезжание будильника настойчиво проникало в сознание сквозь густую и приятную пелену сна. Раздражало. Хотелось понежиться в тепле еще немного, или, если получится, даже соскользнуть обратно в дрему. Что именно ему снилось, М-21 не помнил, но помнил, что сон был приятным.  
Но еще он все-таки помнил, что ночует в чужой спальне. И будильник он, как водится в такие дни, поставил на время раньше обычного, чтобы успеть прошмыгнуть в свою комнату до того, как дом начнет просыпаться. А это обязывало продрать, наконец, глаза, пока звонок не взбесил Франкенштейна.  
Вместо темной ткани пижамы, которую он уже морально готовился перед собой увидеть, перед открытыми глазами внезапно предстал ясный лик Франкенштейна. В груди что-то заполошно дернулось.  
\- Доброго утречка, - каким-то странным игриво-подкалывающим тоном поприветствовал его тот.  
М-21 отпрянул было назад, но его движение оборвалось, так и не начавшись. Что-то не пускало его отодвинуться. Только спустя пару секунд до тормозящего сознания дошло, в чем загвоздка. Вот именно сейчас затея с наручниками казалась не ахти какой хорошей, потому что ночью он как-то умудрился поймать Франкенштейна в объятия, буквально окольцевав его скованными руками, развернув на бок и прижав к себе лицом к лицу. Выругавшись одними губами, Двадцать первый снова дернулся, пытаясь увести соединенные запястья вверх.  
\- Тише-тише, - остановил его попытки Франкенштейн. – Ты мне сейчас все волосы повыдираешь.  
\- Прости, - хрипло извинился М-21. – Запутались… кажется.  
\- Поверь мне, не «кажется».  
Двадцать первый нахмурился. Голос у Франкенштейна был на удивление бодрым, ядовитым и шутливым для только что проснувшегося. И как долго, интересно, тому пришлось ждать его пробуждения? И Франкенштейн что же, все это время разглядывал его сонную морду?  
\- Сейчас гляну.  
Он приподнялся на локте, и подался вперед, перегибаясь через Франкенштейна, чтобы разглядеть сцепленные запястья. Светлая прядь накрутились вокруг цепочки и, кажется, несколько волосков попали в пазы между движущимися частями одного из браслетов. Он принялся торопливо и осторожно выпутывать их, стараясь не дергать.  
\- Я быстро, - пообещал он, хотя Франкенштейн его вовсе и не торопил. Покорно лежал под ним, теплый, сонный и мягкий, дышал ему в шею и просто одурительно пах. Двадцать первый зажмурился до боли, пытаясь отогнать дурацкие мысли. Почему-то в голову настойчиво полезли обрывки вчерашнего сновидения, наполненного жаром, удовольствием и немного стыдом. И странным ощущением присутствия Франкенштейна. И еще М-21 внезапно осознал, что сейчас очень ощутимо трется стояком о его живот. Или это был бок, по ощущением особо не понять. Но то, что он вжимался в лежащее под ним тело, уже само по себе смущало. Черт! Так тесно они еще утро не встречали.  
\- Нужна помощь? - уточнил Франкенштейн снизу, щекоча дыханием, и Двадцать первый принялся усердней работать негнущимися пальцами.  
\- Есть, - отчитался он и потянул руками вверх. Франкенштейн чуть приподнялся, чтобы М-21 смог вытащить руку, что оказалась зажата под ним. От этого движения на целое бесконечное мгновение они оказались еще теснее прижаты друг к другу. Интересно, Франкенштейн успел услышать, как оглушительно молотит по ребрам его сердце?  
Освободив Франкенштейна (или освободившись – это еще как посмотреть), М-21 попытался незаметно отползти подальше к краю кровати, но его удержали на месте, поймав за соединяющую руки цепочку. Свободной рукой Франкенштейн подцепил со стола ключ и, вставив в замок наручников, провернул. Почувствовав ослабление, М-21 стряхнул браслеты с запястий и быстро спрятал в карман, словно один только их вид навевал неловкость.  
\- Ну что ж, поздравляю, - неожиданно заявил Франкенштейн, и Двадцать первый удивленно взглянул на него, даже забыв, что, вроде, собирался отводить взгляд и клясть себя за случившийся конфуз. – Это успех. Сегодня ночью ты не предпринял ни единой попытки встать и променять мои целительные объятия на что-либо ещё.  
Это заявление, скорее, придавило его, чем порадовало.  
\- Ммм… А в виде таблеток или порошка это чудо-средство никак нельзя получить?  
\- Боюсь, я буду эффективен только в полноразмерном варианте.  
\- Звучит так, словно тебя это даже забавляет.  
\- Ну, не напрягает так сильно, как тебя – это точно, - усмехнулся Франкенштейн, обходя постель и усаживаясь с ним рядом. «Вот дрянь…» - мысленно ругнуся М-21. Подумать только, перед ДА-5 в полном составе блефовал на пустом месте так, что хоть «оскара» вручай за лучшую мужскую роль. А перед Франкенштейном даже напряжение не сумел замаскировать.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что это привяжет тебя ко мне навечно, то ты в корне заблуждаешься, - терпеливо вздохнув, Франкенштейн уперся руками в матрас позади себя и чуть откинулся назад. М-21 быстро скользнул взглядом по его горлу и сглотнул. – Твои обострения – это временное явление. Когда твое сознание свыкнется с мыслью о том, что ты вполне способен контролировать свое тело в любой день месяца, тогда и необходимость в защитных механизмах уйдет. Пока что ты подсознательно просишь меня «приглядывать» за тобой. Но когда-нибудь ты просто поймешь, что не нуждаешься в присмотре. И не нуждаешься во мне, - добавил Франкенштейн, и Двадцать первому показалось, что тон его едва уловимо изменился.  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул он. – А до тех пор…  
\- А до тех пор в моей постели всегда будет для тебя место. И, если это чем-то поможет, можешь считать это взаимовыгодной сделкой: спится с тобой под боком гораздо крепче обычного.

Тем утром Франкенштейн сказал чистую правду. Вот только, кажется, этим он окончательно добил Двадцать первого. Пришлось даже ловить его и мягко разворачивать в сторону двери, потому что тот опять направился к окну. И вечером с честной мордой лица притащил ему отчет о том, как прекрасно себя чувствовал весь день, и что привычный уже четырехдневный цикл завершился. Причин не доверять ему у Франкенштейна не было. Да и к тому же, теперь он совершенно точно знал, где именно тот окажется ночью, если что-то пойдет не так. Франкенштейн поймал себя на том, что его губы расползлись в самодовольной улыбке.  
И еще он раз за разом ловил себя на том, что ждет следующего месяца и следующего цикла. Вновь нахлынули воспоминания того утра, когда М-21, склонившись над ним и прижав к матрасу горячим тренированным телом, осторожно выпутывал его волосы из звеньев наручников. И еще ярче ему вспоминалась та часть ночи, когда расслабленный и сонный М-21 перебросил через него скованные руки, сгребая в охапку, то, как горячо и хаотично тыкался в него носом, словно снова производя проверку по запаху, мазал губами по коже на шее и руками – по заголившейся пояснице. Помнит, как Двадцать первый под одеялом переплел их ноги, прижимая его ближе к себе. И Франкенштейн в душе был очень рад тому, что тот спит настолько крепко и глубоко.  
Утреннее возбуждение они игнорировали достаточно спокойно и без какой-либо предварительной договоренности. Естественное состояние тела, обусловленное естественными процессами, все же. Но только в тот момент, когда М-21 оплетал его ноги своими, до утра было еще очень далеко, и мочевой пузырь был опустошен и спокоен. Так что эрекция, которая оттопыривала штаны Франкенштейна, совершенно точно не относилась к разряду обусловленных естественными нуждами. И к тому же, сам он был не настолько глуп, чтобы спутать потребность с возбуждением. Ощущение пойманности и пленения, трение о чужое тело, его близость, чужое горячее дыхание на коже, горячие пальцы под его одеждой – это заводило. В кольце рук хотелось неспешно извиваться, хотелось самому потереться всем телом и – внезапный и дикий порыв – проверить, так ли горяч язык М-21, как и вся его кожа. Он почти представил его у себя во рту, и от этого бросило в жар. А еще хотелось трогать и касаться самому, так же, как делает это ночью М-21. Пользуясь тем, что тот спит мертвецким сном, сжать в кулаке ткань чужой футболки и притянуть к себе, сползти рукой к бедру и смять ткань штанов, вдавливаясь пальцами в плоть под одеждой. И утром в душе его телу хватило одних лишь воспоминаний, чтобы разгореться заново.  
Конечно же, Франкенштейн мастурбировал, как и любой нормальный здоровый мужчина. Но для него это уже довольно давно стало каким-то рутинным занятием, одним из пунктов в ежедневном планере, наряду с проверкой оборудования и закупкой медикаментов. Просто техническая разрядка. Нужная и полезная, но сухая и стерильная. А вот таких приступов спонтанного возбуждения за собой он не мог припомнить уже давно. Внезапное, яркое желание. Когда рука движется не в привычном заученном ритме, а дергается быстро и жадно. И хочется стонать в голос, подкручивая таз, вскидывая бедра, резко вгоняя пульсирующий член в туго сжатый кулак. Возможно, – впервые за очень долгое время пришло тогда в голову Франкенштейну, – стоит покопаться в телефонной книге и припомнить имя какой-нибудь приятной и жадной до секса знакомой. Или знакомого.  
Несколько раз он даже принимался просматривать список контактов, пытаясь припомнить, кто стоит за тем или иным именем. Но за целый месяц так никому и не позвонил, хотя неплохо почистил память телефона. А вот следующей «тревожной» ночи ожидал с тянущим предвкушением.

\- М21, не пытайся даже снова поднять эту тему, - отрезал он.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет! Просто «нет». И если ты не уймешься, я засуну тебе в рот кляп.  
\- Что-то… не так? – осторожно уточнил Двадцать первый, подозрительно разглядывая его. Кажется, кто-то слишком хорошо успел изучить самого Франкенштейна, пока Франкенштейн изучал его.  
\- Помнишь, я упоминал, что мне иногда тоже хочется свернуть шею паре-тройке человек? – М-21 кивнул. – Послезавтра у меня закрывается квартал, и поэтому сегодня как раз такой день, - Франкенштейн сдержанно выдохнул. - И, если ты настаиваешь, что в постели должны быть наручники, тогда уж давай сегодня прикуем к кровати меня.  
Двадцать первый сосредоточенно окинул его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, и от этого сами собой поджались пальцы на ногах. Встретившись с ним глазами, М-21 осекся, словно осознав, что повел себя непозволительно вольно.  
\- Ну, нет так нет, - пожал он плечами и бросил наручники на тумбу у кровати. – А тебе я бы банально порекомендовал хорошую комбинацию успокоительного и снотворного, - добавил он, явно передразнивая Франкенштейна. – Кстати, могу поделиться.  
\- Спасибо за щедрое предложение, - усмехнулся Франкенштейн. – А теперь марш в кровать.  
Как показали следующие ночи, со свободными руками обжившийся в его постели Двадцать первый был и вовсе восхитительно тактилен.  
Правда, это принесло с собой и новые проблемы.  
Франкенштейну нравилось, как его поворачивают и притягивают спиной к груди, уже давно не ограничиваясь зажатой в пальцах пижамой. Нравился неестественный жар чужого тела и горячее дыхание на коже и в волосах, нравилось, как по-хамски М-21 во сне прижимает его к себе или наваливается сверху, собственнически закидывая руки-ноги.  
Ночь за ночью во сне ладонь М-21 безошибочно находила полоску обнаженной кожи в зазоре между штанами и чуть задравшейся рубашкой и, занырнув под ткань, там успокаивалась. И ощущение горячей пятерни на собственном животе под одеждой огнем желания стекало вниз, скручиваясь горячим узлом между ног. И то, что он все же сделал… Он клялся себе, что это был единственный раз.  
Тело лихорадило от похоти. Возбуждение было настолько сильным, что вот-вот грозило перерасти в боль. Франкенштейн осторожно откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в плечо обнимающего его Двадцать первого, чуть повернул лицо, неосязаемо проходясь носом ниже линии челюсти. Вся его кожа будто плавилась от желания. Сквозь ткань своей и чужой одежды он лопатками чувствовал маленькие бугорки сосков, касающиеся его спины. Босыми пальцами Франкенштейн погладил чужую ступню, надеясь движением разогнать наваждение, но М-21 лишь шевельнулся, прижимая его бесстыжую ногу к матрасу и стало только хуже. Стоило бы выскользнуть из постели и наведаться в душ. Судя по его возбуждению, времени понадобилось бы совсем немного, М-21 наверняка даже не успел бы ощутить его отсутствие и отправиться на дежурные сонные поиски. Но подвох был в том, что уходить не хотелось. Не хотелось лишаться тепла этих прикосновений и близости этого тела. Франкенштейн изогнулся в пояснице и, пользуясь собственной безнаказанностью, все-таки потерся о подставленную грудь. Рука на его животе заползла чуть ниже, миновав резинку штанов, и теперь почти касалась лобка. Будь его брюки немного свободнее, эти пальцы уже касались бы задравшегося члена. Как же кстати сейчас то, что Двадцать первый спит так крепко. Небо свидетель – Франкенштейн никогда не был насильником и никогда не пошел бы против чужой воли. Но ведь то, что он собирался сделать, касалось только его тела. Ладонь легла на предплечье М-21 и медленно поползла вниз. Соскользнув по его руке и невесомо поласкав пальцы, Франкенштейн двинулся ниже, обхватывая себя, и сразу же взял резкий темп. На мгновение усилием воли притормозив, второй рукой он осторожно отвел чуть в сторону пальцы Двадцать первого, чтобы не задевать их при движении, и снова задвигал ладонью. Кажется, никогда прежде простая дрочка не доставляла ему такого невероятного кайфа. В ладони было мокро, между ног было мокро, под коленями и на сгибах локтей, по спине вдоль позвоночника. Он плавился, словно кубик льда на жаровне. Крепко стиснув зубы, чтобы не проронить ни звука, Франкенштейн снова выгнулся, толкаясь в собственный кулак, нырнул ладонью глубже, сжимая и оттягивая яйца, дернулся бедрами назад и залился жаром от того, что коснулся ягодицами набухшего члена М-21. Похоже, извиваясь в кольце его рук, Франкенштейн ненароком завел и его. От этой мысли захотелось застонать в голос. Франкенштейн осторожно потерся задницей, и Двадцать первый горячо выдохнул и дернул ладонью, переплетя их пальцы. Мелькнула шальная мысль о том, что хорошо может быть им обоим. Ему лишь нужно немного податься назад, а руку Двадцать первого можно будет притянуть немного ниже. Черт, одна только мысль о том, что он мог бы заставить спящего Двадцать первого кончить сейчас с ним, заставила его член возбужденно вздрогнуть. Но это было бы уже неправильным. Он может делать сколь угодно грязные вещи с собой, но не с чужим телом и не без ведома хозяина. Отстранившись бедрами, Франкенштейн вновь принялся ласкать себя. Его ноги подрагивали, дыхание срывалось. Не удержавшись, он все же мазнул губами, оставляя поцелуй под подбородком, и как раз в этот момент ладонь М-21 переместилась, накрывая его движущуюся руку, и под двойной тяжестью его член выстрелил семенем. Кажется, он все-таки простонал сквозь зубы.  
Потом, все же, пришлось выскользнуть из постели, чтобы как следует очистить себя. Хотя он и был уверен, что все попало только в его кулак, но все равно осторожно и тщательно отер влажной салфеткой пальцы М-21. Открыл окно. Только бы простыни не успели напитаться запахом его вожделения. Стыда не было, как не было и сожалений. Но он бы не хотел, чтобы утром что-то смутило Двадцать первого. Желания Франкенштейна не должны лишать того необходимой поддержки. Так и оставив окно открытым настежь, Франкенштейн вернулся тогда в постель. И этот раз действительно был единственным, что он себе позволил.  
Но однажды он проснулся от того, что его глубоко и жадно целовали.

Кой черт его попутал, М-21 не смог бы ответить и сам. Это был не первый их раз, и даже не второй. Они с Франкенштейном проводили ночи вместе уже несколько месяцев, но только в то утро случилось то, что случилось. Спроси его, о чем он думал в тот момент, он бы ответил, что не уверен, что вообще думал хоть о чем-то. Спроси его, было ли это сонным наваждением, или он уже отличал реальность от фантазии, он не смог бы ответить. Во сне его снова качали волны тягучего густого возбуждения и жаркого томления, а потом… Он помнит, что было горячо и влажно. Он был сверху, его колени сжимали бедра Франкенштейна, руки блуждали в его волосах, а язык – во рту. На своей спине он чувствовал горячие борозды, оставленные его ногтями. Забравшиеся под футболку пальцы ласкали и царапали его спину, и Двадцать первый выгнулся кошкой, подставляясь. Рот Франкенштейна был призывно открыт и блядски доступен. М-21 не помнил, целовался ли он так когда-либо в жизни. Открыто, грязно и мокро. Так, что, казалось, кончить можно от одного только этого поцелуя.  
Именно эта мысль тогда заставила его дернуться и тихо попятиться назад, сползая с прижатого к матрасу тела. Да у него даже не было таких цифр на шкале хреновости, чтобы оценить эту ситуацию.  
Он залез на Франкенштейна. Пиздец.  
Кстати, ему все эти месяцы было любопытно, почему тот был так свято уверен, что М-21 ищет присмотра и контроля. Почему тому не пришло в голову, что причина более простая и низменная? И почему, собственно, тот до сих пор не размазал его по стене за такие вот финты? Наливающиеся теплом полосы на спине напомнили, что его не только не приложили Копьем, но еще и подыгрывали.  
Франкенштейн, приподнявшись на локтях, молча следил за его отступлением. И его взгляд и проступающий в вырезе пижамной рубашки засос спокойствия не добавляли.  
\- Проснулся? – уточнил он наконец.  
Двадцать первый кивнул, волей-неволей снова и снова натыкаясь взглядом то на блестящие от слюны губы, то на наливающуюся метку.  
\- Точно?  
\- Да, - сумел выдавить из себя М-21.  
\- Хорошо, - протянул Франкенштейн и подался вперед, накрывая его губы своими.  
Этот поцелуй был почти невесомым по сравнению с предыдущим, но оглушил на порядок сильней. А после Франкенштейн выпроводил его из комнаты, велев собираться и чесать на работу.  
И Двадцать первый послушно учесал. И теперь всеми силами старался отыскать или изобрести благовидный предлог для того, чтобы избежать вечерней встречи без свидетелей. Дьявол! Вот и где был, спрашивается, его хваленый сарказм? Почему как раз в тот момент, когда это было отчаянно нужно, его язык буквально приклеился к нёбу? Нет, чтобы удивленно выдать что-то вроде: «А где твоя грудь, детка? Только что была здесь». Или: «Ты не та красотка, с которой я только что зажимался на пляже». И можно было бы съехать на то, что утренние ласки были лишь продолжением цепкого сна. Соврать. Сделать вид, что вовсе не Франкенштейн вызывает в нем эти желания. И вообще тот и сам хорош, так что груз неловкости им следовало бы разделить минимум пополам, а с учетом издевательского поцелуя на прощание, на Франкенштейна можно было бы спихнуть и две трети. И это вот вообще зачем было? Если его так пытались успокоить и сказать, что все случившееся – фигня и не стоит придавать значения, то это не сработало.  
Двадцать первый клял себя, не переставая. Если бы только этим утром он сумел открыть рот для того, чтобы достойно свернуть все в шутку, а не только для того, чтобы запустить язык в рот Франкенштейна. Вот тогда бы можно было еще какое-то время спокойно жить дальше, игнорируя сигналы собственного тела. Игнорируя то и дело вспыхивающее на кончиках пальцев фантомное ощущение прикосновения к его коже, игнорируя приятную дрожь, что будил его голос, игнорируя впитавшийся, казалось, в каждую пору его тела мускусно-пряный запах Франкенштейна, оттененный колкими лавандовыми нотами геля для душа. И забыть о том, что этим утром Франкенштейн позволял целовать себя, жарко отвечал на поцелуй и царапал его спину. По крайней мере, он попытался бы.  
Вот только именно рядом с Франкенштейном, наедине с ним, М-21 все чаще и чаще забывался и не успевал вовремя надеть ту самую защитную маску из зубастой улыбки и острых слов. Не успел и в этот раз.  
Но время шло к вечеру, а на школу никто так и не попытался напасть, никаких ЧП в городе не образовалось и даже котята не терялись. Так что повода обоснованно пропустить сегодняшний сеанс сонной терапии у него так и не появилось. Значит, - решил Двадцать первый, - придется пропустить халатно и безответственно.  
Липовый отчет он передал с Такео, когда тот отправился на плановый осмотр. Его М-21 переделывал дважды. В первых двух ему было так хорошо, что аж скулы сводило. В финальной версии вроде бы удалось соблюсти баланс правды и пиздежа.  
А ведь у Франкенштейна наверняка оказалось бы заготовлено объяснение – пришло в голову, когда он уже разоблачался ко сну в своей комнате. Возможно, сказал бы, что возбуждение – это лишь новая логическая стадия после тревожности, раздражительности и вспышек гнева. Сказал бы, что и это пройдет, как только М-21 полностью примет себя и перестанет цепляться за старые стереотипы. Конечно… Он-то не догадывался, что, например, успело нарисовать воображение Двадцать первого в тот раз, когда Франкенштейн пошутил о том, что мог бы предложить ему новый захватывающий опыт, когда прижимал его к кровати, удерживая под собой и защелкивая на запястьях наручники, или когда сказал, чтобы к кровати в эту ночь приковали его. Хотя, гиблое это дело – пытаться предугадать, что сказал или сделал бы его демонический доктор. Ручаться можно было лишь в одном: М-21 ни за что не сможет заявить, что после того, как он влез в жизнь Франкенштейна, его дом, его школу и его, черт возьми, кровать, он теперь еще и до дрожи в пальцах хочет забраться к нему в штаны.  
А пока для себя М-21 определил одно: эту ночь он проведет в своей постели, один. Хрен с ним, пусть он, как до начала всего этого, почти не выспится от смутной тревоги. Пусть хоть вообще глаз не сомкнет. Но зато не будет и опасности снова вцепиться в такое близкое и манящее, но при этом же недосягаемое, как луна или солнце.  
Двадцать первый выключил свет и в темноте защелкнул на запястье браслет наручника. Пусть Франкенштейн и повторял раз за разом, что нельзя связывать и ограничивать людей, склонных к проявлению лунатизма, но кого это сейчас волнует? К тому же, сегодня он или не заснет вовсе, или заснет естественным сном, а не под действием сыворотки-транквилизатора, а значит, и вероятность того, что он попытается снова проникнуть в чужую постель, довольно низкая.  
Он прикрепил ключ к цепочке между браслетами. Если уж его при сонном хождении озадачивали запертые двери, то и открыть замок во сне он наверняка не додумается. А утром ключ нужно будет иметь в пределах досягаемости, чтобы освободиться. М-21 продел пустое кольцо через подходящее отверстие в узоре изголовья и защелкнул на второй руке. Ему и самому было интересно, что преподнесет эта ночь.  
Ему казалось, что засыпал он тревожно, и сон его был поверхностным и чутким. Вот только как он при этом не распознал звука открывающейся двери?.. Не услышал мягких шагов по полу и шороха одежды. Не почувствовал, как меняется наклон матраса. Раньше прикосновения его вырвал из полусна запах. Тот самый запах, который будоражил его месяц за месяцем. Только в этот раз – невероятно яркий, словно раньше он просачивался по капле, как вода из подтекающего крана, а теперь кран просто к чертям сорвало. М-21 распахнул глаза, ловя воздух, словно утопающий. Франкенштейн скользнул к нему под одеяло, и он был обнажен. По крайней мере, по пояс. М-21 сухо сглотнул.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – просипел он, хотя тело уже требовало порвать удерживающую руки цепочку и впиться жадными пальцами в призывно белеющую кожу.  
\- Не могу заснуть без любимой грелки, - Франкенштейн мягко коснулся его волос, поиграв прядью, отвел ее за ухо и погладил по шее. Это могло бы быть разрешением, если бы они были в спальне Франкенштейна. Но здесь. Сейчас. Это читалось как предложение.  
Что ж… Выходит, ни сегодня утром, ни в один из других дней отшутиться и отовраться у Двадцать первого ни хрена бы не получилось. Франкенштейн прекрасно все понял. Черт! Да, пожалуй, он даже знал. Чувствовал. Видел. Как М-21 смотрит на него, залипая взглядом. Как потирает утром подушечками пальцев, воскрешая в памяти прикосновения. Как прижимался к нему напряженным членом. И, кажется, не был против.  
\- Франкенштейн… - слово «остановись» застревает в горле. Такому, как он, подобного не говорят. – Пока не поздно… Ты ведь уже сам все понял.  
\- Понял, понял, - кивает в ответ Франкенштейн, поглаживая его грудь. - Именно поэтому я и здесь.  
М-21 сам не понял, как начал перебирать пальцами, ища на цепочке закрепленный ключ. Он словно был в трансе. Тело радостно подрагивало от предвкушения, а сознание настороженно скулило, не понимая, за что ему такой подарок. За что ему – такому? Как только он избавится от этих треклятых браслетов, он сможет… что? Ему позволят прикоснуться? Трогать и сжимать? Целовать? Так же, как утром? Почему-то это казалось таким далеким и невероятным, даже несмотря на близость обнаженного тела Франкенштейна. Окажись это все очередным ночным наваждением – он и не удивился бы. Но пальцы Франкенштейна скользили по его груди, легко царапая ногтями, запах его возбуждения щекотал ноздри и жарким разрядом устремлялся прямо в яйца. А пробуждение все не наступало.  
\- И что, - М-21 облизнул пересохшие, словно от жара или жажды губы. – Что мне делать?  
\- Для начала сделай хоть что-нибудь, - улыбка, что расползлась по этим губам, так и просила накрыть ее своими.  
– Потому что если ты не сделаешь то, хочется тебе, - Франкенштейн потянулся вперед и, куснув его за мочку, прошептал на ухо: - Мы будем делать то, что хочется мне.  
Цепочка тихо звякнула, разрываясь. Ненужный больше ключ упал куда-то на пол.


End file.
